


More Than Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "the prompt I was thinking was that the pack goes on a camping trip and Scott and Liam have to share a tent because of alpha/beta bonding and fluff stuff and maybe some smut happens."</p><p>Or the one where they share a tent and a lot of stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! Hope it's good!

Liam sat in the passenger seat of Scott’s car, quietly watching out the window as trees passed by and music played from the radio.

They were doing a pack camping trip and decided to meet in separate cars in pairs, Kira driving Lydia, Stiles driving Malia, and Scott driving Liam.

The campsite was an hour out from Beacon Hills. Malia picked it, claiming there were never people there so they could be free to do whatever they wanted.

Liam pressed his forehead against the cool window, sighing out slowly as he just reviewed everything in his mind, all the changes and now he was going on a camping trip with a bunch of juniors and a former coyote.

“You okay?”

Liam opened his eyes and looked over at Scott, giving him a half-smile and nodding.

Yeah, Scott.

That guy.

The guy he was sporting a crush on, something he’d first looked over wondering if he’d somehow imprinted on him or something weird like that, but no, Scott was just this genuine good person with a great heart and a killer smile.

He was done for.

* * *

 

They made it to a cracked concrete path after making several different turns in a deserted park. Scott pulled up next to the jeep and Kira’s car, parking and turning to Liam with a concerned look.

“Are you sure it’s cool? I know it’s all still new and everything.” Scott asked him.

Liam nodded, “Yeah it’s… it’s fine. We should get to know each other, anyways.”

Scott smiled, reaching a hand out to grasp Liam’s shoulder affectionately before pulling back to rest the hand on his lap, “Cool. Better get going then, everyone else is already at the campsite.”

Liam nodded, focusing his hearing for a second to make out the distant talking of Scott’s friends. He got out of the car following Scott down the path, taking a turn onto a thinner dirt path.

Liam studied the back of Scott, admiring his arms in the black tank top he was wearing, the way his shoulder blades moved under the fabric, the way his ass looked in those jeans…

He shook himself out of the ogling as Scott turned around at the edge of the path before it broke into a clearing. Scott opened his mouth to speak.

“Just…” He started, scratching the back of his head (and Liam totally didn’t have to fight the urge to check out his biceps, no sir) and continued, “Just let’s try and have fun?”

Liam nodded, “Okay.”

Scott smiled at him again, making the beta feel slightly dizzy for a second before he ducked under a tree branch and into the clearing, Liam following suit.

The clearing was okay, there was a fire pit in the middle and a rusty looking grill off to the side. There were two tents set up already, Stiles struggling to put up a third as the girls laughed quietly and cheered him on from there position on the chairs by the fire pit.

“Come on, Stiles, put some muscle into it!” Malia called out through cupped hands. Stiles turned around to give her a dirty look and spotted Scott and Liam walking towards them.

“Finally!” He said, “Do this…” He gestured with flails at the tent, “For me, dude”

Scott grinned at his friend, “You got the other two up, what’s up with this one?”

Malia cleared her throat, “Actually, I put up the first two tents. I just thought Stiles should help at some point.” Stiles glared at her before crossing his arms.

“I think I’ve helped enough.” He turned to Scott, “Help me out, man. I’ve been working on this thing for like 20 minutes”

Scott walked over to the tent, shaking his head as he let out a laugh.

He had it up in less than a minute.

As Scott worked on the tent, Liam stood over by the chairs, feeling a little awkward just standing there before Kira called his name. He looked over at her and she motioned for him to come sit down, the foldable chair next to her empty.

He took the offer, sitting down next to her and staring at his feet. She tapped him on the shoulder, smiling over at him from her spot.

“I know it kinda sucks.” She said, “Being new is weird.” He nodded in agreement. It did suck. He had no idea what to say to these people.

 “But we’re not that bad!” She explained, “We’re just new. You’ll find your place soon”

“Thanks.” He said. He really did appreciate it. Anything positive was good right now.

“No problem, Liam.” She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He looked up from her to see Scott sauntering towards him, “Liam! Mind sharing a tent with me?”

‘No I don’t at all. I want to.’ Was what he wanted to say but a simple, “I’m okay with that.” Would suffice.

Scott grinned, “Cool.”

* * *

 

It was night now and the fire was dying down, everyone content and full of s’mores as they talked around the burning embers in the pit. Stiles had an arm around a sleepy Malia, Lydia looked at them in thought before turning towards Liam.

“So, Liam,” Lydia started, causing the beta to perk up and look towards her, “Anyone romantic in your life? Handsome face like yours must get all the freshman going.”

He blushed slightly at the compliment and resisted the urge to look at Scott, whose eyes were on Liam too.

“Not really.” He said, staring at the ground.

Lydia ‘hmm’d, “Sure.” She said. He looked up to see her send a wink his way before looking at Scott pointedly. He turned to follow her gaze and swallowed around a dry throat as he caught Scott staring at him.

Scott quickly looked away but Liam had already seen and was internally freaking out. Lydia knew he liked Scott? Did Scott like him back? He looked down at the ground again, biting his lip in thought.

“Well,” Lydia said, “I’m going to bed. Anyone else?” Malia nodded sleepily, queueing Stiles to help her up and over to their tent. Kira got up too, following Lydia to their tent too while she yawned into her hand.

Liam looked up from his staring contest with the ground at Scott, who was looking back. His cheeks flushed at the eye contact but he kept his gaze and smiled shyly, prompting Scott to smile too.

“Ready to sleep?” Scott asked, getting up from his seat. Liam nodded, getting up too and stretching his arms up into the air, his shirt riding up slightly and exposing a sliver of his stomach. Scott’s eyes flicked down at the exposed skin, causing Liam to blush harder as he let his arms fall down and his shirt too.

Scott rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling shyly before turning towards their tent, Liam following him.

The alpha unzipped the flap and crawled in. Liam looked behind him at the now just ashes fire pit before crawling in too.

The inside of the ten was cozy, at least four comforters piled on top of each other and several pillows in the corner. Liam grabbed a couple, sending a look over to Scott who was laying down facing him with eyes closed, but Liam could hear his heart racing.

Liam laid down with his back to Scott, letting out a sigh as he settled into the softness of the comforters and pillows. He tried to calm himself down, trying to count sheep until he felt tired enough to sleep, but all he could think about was Scott.

Scott, who protected him, tried to make him feel safe, and brought him on a camping trip with his friends to make him feel more like pack.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard shuffling behind him and just as he was about to move to see what was happening when he felt an arm place itself across his waist and Scott’s breath on his neck.

“Is this okay?” The alpha whispered into his ear, making him shiver. It was more than okay, so he just nodded mutely.

He reveled in this, smiling as Scott pulled him closer until his back was to Scott’s chest. This was a closeness he fantasized about, that he thought he could only dream of, but now it was real.

But, he wanted more.

He turned around in Scott’s arms so that he was facing the alpha now. He studied Scott’s expression, flicking his gaze down to his lips and back to his eyes.

Liam leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against Scott’s.

The alpha let out a broken noise, pressing back harder and twisting his fingers in Liam’s hair as he pushed his tongue into the beta’s mouth.

Liam let out a kiss muffled moan, the noise making Scott growl and move Liam onto his back, hovering over the boy as he ravaged his mouth. Liam let him, moaning into it and canting his hips up to rub himself up against Scott’s crotch.

Scott groaned as their cocks pressed together through layers of clothing. Scott suddenly hated clothes.

He tucked his fingers under the waistband of Liam’s pants, looking down into his eyes for permission.

Liam nodded, swallowing thickly as Scott pulled down his underwear and jeans so that his cock was out, the alpha quickly pulling down his own garments and freeing his cock before spitting into his hand. He grasped both their members and jacked them up and down.

They moaned in unison as their hard lengths rubbed against each other and Scott’s hand jerked them off. Scott leaned back down, capturing Liam’s lips in a sloppy kiss, the boy beneath him returning it eagerly with his arms wrapped around Scott’s neck as he moaned.

Liam pulled away from the kiss to pant against Scott’s mouth, “I’m gonna… Scott, I’m gonna cum”

Scott just continued jacking them both with one hand and using the other to hold himself up over top of Liam. He quickened his pace, rutting into his hand and against his beta’s cock.

“Scott…” He choked on the word as he let out a long groan, curving his back off the blankets and shooting cum over Scott’s fingers.

Scott growled as he watched Liam’s orgasm, letting go of the boy’s sensitive member to finish himself off, kneeling back to gaze at the boy and jack himself.

Liam looked up at his alpha, leaning back on his elbows as he panted up at him, “Come on, Scott. Let me see.” Scott complied, leaning his head back with lips parted as he came with a moan.

As soon as he finished he leaned back down over Liam, catching the boy’s lips in a lazy kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth.

Liam moaned quietly, returning the kiss. They made out languidly for a minute before pulling back to look at each other, basking in one another’s presence.

Liam smiled brightly up at him, Scott quickly returning the smile with a grin of his own. Liam reached up to peck his alpha on the lips again through both their smiles.

This was pretty okay

* * *

 

Liam woke up to the birds chirping, blue-tinted early morning light covering his and Scott’s body. Scott’s body, which was currently pressed up against the back of him, reminding Liam of last night. He smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of the slumbering alpha up against him, enjoying that they were together.

His thought were interrupted as he heard people whispering outside the tent.

“I’m not gonna wake them up! What if they’re naked? Do you think I wanna see that?” Stiles’ voice came and Liam blushed in the confines of the tent.

“I’m okay with it, let me.” Malia said matter-of-factly. He heard Stiles make an exasperated noise but he must’ve said it was fine because their tent flap was suddenly open and she crawled in, kneeling in the blankets.

“Come on guys, wake up. Stiles says we’re doing stuff today.”

Scott shifted behind him and Liam moved too, sitting up and stretching with a sigh before looking over at Scott. The alpha was sitting too, looking at Liam with a smile. Liam returned it easily.

“Even if I didn’t have hearing last night, I’d know what you guys did.” She said, “I don’t really care but Stiles seems weirded out.”

Scott shook his head a little at Stiles before getting up, leaning back to grasp Liam’s hand and pull him out of the tent with him.

They stood up, dusting off their knees. Liam looked up at the rest of the pack, blushing slightly at their expressions. Kira and Lydia were smirking and Stiles was just staring at them with an eyebrow raised and his mouth open like he was trying to say something but couldn’t make out the words.

He finally did, saying, “Guys, do we need to have a talk about common decency?? Like, seriously.”

Scott smiled, taking Liam’s hand and replying, “It seemed pretty decent last night. Actually kind of amazing.”

“Okay, just, be quieter with the amazing-ness? I don’t think I can take another night of that.”

Liam blushed, looking at the ground as Scott laughed, “Okay, I’ll try and keep quieter with my boyfriend next time.”

Liam looked up at the word, “Boyfriend?”

Scott looked over at him, eyebrows raised, “Yeah… Is that okay?”

Liam smiled and nodded, leaning up to peck Scott on the lips.

“More than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did and feel free to leave any feedback!


End file.
